Not Just Friends With Benefits
by WolfScarsRunDeep
Summary: He was sure that it was something more than what it had been when it had started, but he couldn't be more wrong... Sasuke's whole world is about to get shaken. So not too good summary if someone reads this and makes a better summary than mine I'll publish it as the summary. AU Naru/Sasu This is a take two of this oneshot.


This is just something I've had saved on my computer for while and wanted to share it and have people tell me if I've improved in my writing. If not well I've still got plenty to learn. Not sure if this will have a sequel it depends if people want one.

Sasuke POV

Today I was excited. Not that I was showing it. But today Naruto was coming back from his trip to Suna, to see Gaara and Neji married. I wouldn't admit it but I had missed him. I and Naruto have a weird relationship going on. Because I was still a virgin when I was turning twenty I had gone to Naruto asking for casual fucks. I knew Naruto was bi but I didn't know if he was in a relationship when I had asked for sex. Next thing I knew we were fuck buddies. Sex between me and Naruto was great. Again, I wouldn't admit to that. When I had asked for sex I had said, "This doesn't mean we are going out. I'm just using you for sex." At that time I thought I was going to be the seme. How wrong I was. Naruto says I'm a 'screamer' and I was. One time we fucked in front of the bathroom mirror; and I looked like such a whore. I liked it though. Cause I'm Naruto's whore. And I'm almost certain that Naruto loves me the same way I love him. I mean, he suggested that we move in together. So we're perfect for each other. Right? When I got home I realized how wrong I was.

Time skip one hour

Sasuke POV still

As I pulled into the driveway I noticed Naruto's car and inwardly squealed. I almost skipped through the front door but stopped when I heard banging coming from upstairs. I started upstairs and froze at the doorway to mine and Naruto's bedroom. Naruto was packing. On the bed lay two of Naruto's suitcases. I watched him empty his draws and wardrobe out before clearing my throat loudly.

He looked up slowly, saw it was me and said "Hey, Sasuke."

I frowned. That was it?

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving. Jeez, for a genius you sure are slow." He had finished packing one suitcase and was beginning to neatly arrange the rest of his clothes into the second.

"Where? Why?" was that my voice? The one that sounded so betrayed and hurt?

"To Hinata's. And I'm going because I love her" he stated simply.

Loves her? What about me? Us?

"What about me?" I felt like crying.

"What do you mean what about you?" confusion written all over his face. "Us. I mean, me and you." I was definitely going to cry now.

Naruto started laughing, "There is no us, Sasuke. Remember what you said at the beginning of the sex?" he had finally looked and saw my shocked expression, "What? You don't remember? I do. You said to not think that this was a relationship. I haven't but sadly you have." But... I was so sure he felt the same.

"I didn't mean it" I blurted out. God that sounded so stupid.

"Oh, well . Too late. I love Hinata and she loves me. Sasuke don't look so sad. What or who says you can't find another fuck buddy? In a couple of days you'll get over me." He had finished packing now and was taking the suitcases down the stairs.

"No I won't. I love you." I confessed. That should make him stay right? Instead Naruto laughed again.

"No you don't. If you want, I can find you another fuck buddy?" he's selling me?

"No. I want you!" I screamed. Tears trailing down my paler than normal face.

"God, Sasuke. Don't complicate simple things." Standing by the front door and exiting to put his stuff in the trunk of his car. Just before he climbs in he stops and turns to me, my breathing stops. "I'll have you another sex friend in three weeks time, so don't whore yourself." And with that he love of my life got into his car and drove down the drive way and turned into the road. In the direction of the Hyuuga's house.

Naruto POV

It's been a month since I left Sasuke. I didn't go to Hinata's house and I'm not in love with her. She's got a thing for my best friend. I had had it all planned out to leave Sasuke without any regrets. It crashed and burned when I found out he felt the same. But I had already planned to leave him. Argh! I did send Sasuke a new sex friend, (actually I sent him Sai) apparently Sasuke is upset. And he refused Sai by screaming at him. Kiba, my other friend said that Sasuke refuses to leave his house. I acted indifferent saying that I didn't care and that we shouldn't have even started sleeping together. Everyone knows that I'm denying that I love him. Hoping to stop the way I feel I ordered a flight to America, I'm leaving in two days. I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm just going to disappear.

Sasuke POV

He sent me Sai. Sai. My look alike. He is selling me! And! He's not going out with Hinata! Kiba is. Does he not love me, even a little bit? No-one knows where he is or they do and just aren't telling me. I need to see him. I miss him so much. Is it my fault he's not here with me right now? Because I didn't tell him that I loved him? I had honestly thought that he would forget about what I said to him at the beginning, but I guess not. I'm lying in bed all alone. Forget pride. I miss him. A couple of tears fall down my cheeks and onto the pillow.

Two days later, same POV

I called Kiba round today. I wanted to know where Naruto is. I had asked him as soon as he settled down onto the sofa. That Naruto and I had brought... he was quiet. Too quiet to be Kiba. For a couple of minutes we had sat in silence; then he looked past me to the left. He mumbled something.

Flashback

"What?" I asked, leaning forward.

He mumbled again; just a bit louder.

"Damnit, Kiba! Speak up!" I shouted, clearly annoyed.

"He's gone. His house was empty when me and Shino went to go see him a couple of days ago. He hasn't sold it, so maybe he's gone to visit Gaara and Neji in Suna? Alternatively, maybe, Inari and his mother in Wave? No, not or phone call from him to tell anyone where he was going. All his clothes are gone too. He's left everything else there. Shika found out that he's got a cleaner to go around there every fortnight. We don't know if he's taken his mobile or if he's changed his number."

He's gone?

End Flashback

Naruto POV

Yesterday I landed in America. Today I went to an interview with someone called Orochimaru. Apparently he has a chain of businesses around the world. I don't like him though. I would say he resembled a snake. And that made me hate him even more than his personality. Snakes just creep me out with their weird eyes and their hisses. And, I feel really uncomfortable around him. He just has this aura that makes him feel evil.

Before I left for America I had looked up jobs that paid good money. Orochimaru was the best payer, and it was a simple office job. I booked an interview with him and I got a call on the day I went to America with the appointment time. Now I'm waiting for a letter or call to say whether I have got the job. I'm just going to have to try and forget the past and move on with new hope.

So let me know if was good yeah? Which means review please!


End file.
